narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sakebu Kanakirigoe
Sakebu Kanakirigoe is a shinobi that hails from Otogakure and the Kanakirigoe Clan. He is the Third Otokage (Sandaime Otokage; サード, Literally meaning Third Sound Shadow) and is also the current Daimyo of the land of sound. He was trained under orochimaru, and is well known over the world for his mastery of the Sound Release. He has recently had his body parts strapped together and is in a lesser-form of a human being, after his supposed death. History When the Kanakirigoe clan had no village and roamed the globe as warriors, Sakebu was born as the heir to become the next clan leader. The clan was poor, and often they could not afford food. When the clan saw that Orochimaru, the sannin, had built a "village" called Otogakure, since it fit their clan's kekkei genkai, they asked if they could be the village's first clan, in return for houses, food, and water. As he considered it, he said that they would have to let their younger children over to him to experiment on, and assured them the experiments would cause no harm, which later turned into a lie. They hesitated, but agreed. As sakebu turned 3 years old, he started gaining friends with other members in the clan, but watched them perish as orochimaru attempted to give them all Curse Marks. Sakebu was the last of the toddler bunch, and right when the clan was on the edge of leaving the village due to what orochimaru was doing, it would appear sakebu survived, which intrigued orochimaru. Orochimaru then took the boy away from his clan, and under his wing. He eventually learned his clan's sound release, and had a certain skill for summoning snakes just like his master, and was very proficient in healing shinobi, and was skilled at Fire Release. He was inserted into the ninja academy of otagakure too, and got excellent grades, and was moving as fast up the ranks just as the Leaf's Kakashi Hatake. He got very skilled in his curse mark, and looked up to the man who gave it to him, and was more protective of him than anyone else in the entire village. Seeing that he trained all the time, Orochimaru decided to award his disciple by making him the first Leader of the Sound Five, which was later replaced by Kimimaro Kaguya, as Sakebu became the Head Ninja of the village. During the attack on Konoha, Sakebu witnessed many of his clan members die right before his eyes, and his friends, however he remained one of the few members of the Kanakirigoe clan that weren't slaughtered by Konoha. This event made him gain a hatred on Konohagakure, and he began seeking revenge. After his master "died" by the hands of Sasuke Uchiha, he took over, becoming the Third Otokage, and eventually sometime after this, became also the Daimyo of the Land of Sound. Wanting to have all jutsu at his disposal such as his master dreamed of, he began making changes to Otogakure, in a hope that the village would bring in more Ninja with more kekkei genkai and more power. As he began his lifetime career as the Otokage, he began rebuilding the village and fixing what has happened since Orochimaru has gone, accepting more people in and out,and rebuilding the Sound Five that he was once in, with the strongest the village has to offer, other than himself. He has also combined exactly 1,000,000,000 snakes together and has made a Manda III, which is stronger than both Manda I and Manda II. Through many experiments, he has found a way to go into a younger form of himself, while not few see it in their lifetime, he can become as he says 20 years younger, however the jutsu wastes a lot of his chakra. Appearance At a young age, he had an odd appearance. Most of the kanakirigoe have black or dark brown hair, but he had green hair as a child, which later changed to yellow hair over the years. As a kid, his hair was also spiky, which is now long and not as thick. He wore a full Otogakure suit with a grey jacket, with black pants and shinobi sandals. He now wears a full white-greyish robe when in his normal form, and when in his younger form, he is muscular and shirtless, with his robe down covering the lower part of his body, such as Sasuke in Curse Mark Mode 2. Personality Even though Orochimaru has departed from the village, Sakebu spends almost all of his day trying to praise his master, and will kill those who speak bad things about him. He considers himself not a shinobi, but a scientist. He tries as hard as he can to gain more knowledge about chakra, jutsu, and how shinobi work. While not working on the village or for his people, he enjoys honing his skills, reading novels, and sleeping. Abilities Sakebu is a self-made genius. By age 10, he had mastered his clan's kekkei genkai, just by looking at it. He is very good at adapting to his situation, and manipulating the battle at hand. He is very strategic and often uses planning instead of rushing into the battle. He is good with Snake Summons, and can summon up to 10,000 at a time, though the number he can make comes no where close to exceeding orochimarus. He is a very avid reader, and as a child, could read 5 years above his level. He is also very agile for his age, and has a lot of strength as well. Due to being so skilled in sound release, he can tell the sound of nearly everything, the sound of a pencil moving, and he can tell the difference between two similar sounds, and name what they are. He is so great with the sound release, that the waves from his sound attacks can pierce the armor of even the ribcage of the Uchiha's Susano'o, though not the full thing. His affinity in fire release is so great, he can freely manipulate fire in whichever way he wants, such as the members of Uchiha Clan can do. He is capable of threading chakra into fire very fast, and doing so can keep his attacks burning much longer than normal fire release attacks. Due to him gaining a curse seal over the years, he has mastered the ability, and can utilize it just as the Sound Five and Sasuke Uchiha can. In his curse mode, his speed and chakra increase greatly along with his jutsu and strength, and his resistance becomes much greater. However, he cannot use the jutsu for too long, as it is chakra draining. Trivia This character's design is heavily based off of Father, from Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood.